swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaster Fel
Biography Pre-Birth In the waning months of Elona, 198 ABY, there lived Lianne Tarmec, the aristocratic heiress of the governmental head Garon the Conquerer, an Imperial sympathiser, the sovereign of the planet Abridon. Liaane was just as one would expect: spoiled, arrogant; a beautiful woman no doubt, but so tragically lost in her own sense of obliviousness. Her family was the ruling force over Abridon for well over 60 years, the Tarmec's coming to power shortly after the dissolution of the Central Council. The Government Center was summarily torn to the ground and replaced with a massive palace that only gave way scorn from the poor and envy from the wealthy. A disgusting people for a disgusting time indeed. It was the backwater nature of a long-forgotten planet that attracted the attention of the Galactic Empire, wishing desperately to establish themselves as the dominant force upon the small world. Normally, the pigs that held the reigns of Abridon would be expected to devote their full attention, their pride even, in the name of the Empire they wished to make themselves known to. Imperial diplomacy truly is a terrible thing, especially when the borne witnesses are inches from being oppressed, their palace swarmed with soldiers within a day of occupation. Garon and his followers wouldn't have it. Their greed, lust for the almighty control over a pathetic planet was disgusting, enough to spark civil war. ...And so, the Imperial forces rained down a merciless onslaught against the Royalist Resistance, sidelined even by their own citizens who banded into a militia that fought with the hordes of stormtroopers as part of the Loyalist forces. War was gruesome, short but gruesome, and the moment the Empire reached the Capitol, Garon and his supporters were hung for war crimes against the glorious Emperor at the hands of a young lieutenant: Mars Darius Fel II, for all intents and purposes a disgraced officer who was sent to the Outer Rim after his failures that lost a cluster of critical barracks and shipyards over Dantooine. Mars Fel was ordered by his superior, his own father who oversaw the operation in fact, to execute all members of the Tarmec Dynasty. He caught interest, though of one 18-year-old Lianne Tarmec, next in line at the gallows. With a hasty retreat, Mars rescued the young woman from certain death and ordered all information placed upon her head to be destroyed immediately. She would be given an alias, a new life all led from a repulsive affection from a grown man to a teenager. Mars was near 30, such was a gross underestimation of a young woman, but Lianne new much better, she was far from stupid. Initially, Mars was met with rejection on countless occasions until he finally realized the favor he had done the woman and demanded that she marry him, threatening to turn her in as quickly as he saved her. Certainly the farthest thing from true love, but she had fallen for his bluff, and the two were wed a month later. Early Life This marriage was destined to crash, burn, and never surface again, though together Mars and Lianne had three children together. The youngest of which was a small child named Jaster. He was the receiving end of much discontent by his father who had preferred to have a daughter for his final child. With that, he became unfaithful very early on only to return and subject Lianne to brutal discipline just as he performed on his children. The man was ice cold, but so incompetent that a young Jaster could only laugh at him as he adapted to the harsh environment. As the beatings became more frequent, the boy could only prepare himself more and more, detaching himself psychologically so as not to clue his bully of a father into thinking he had attained the upper hand. In truth, the mistreatment pained Fel to the point of agony, but with agony his anger only grew. Fel was ridiculed at quite a young age. As is with any family, sibling rivalry was sure to follow as the young children fell into a sporadic age exposed to violence for the benefit of order, enacted by damn near every Imperial soldier stationed on Abridon. Boredom was their only feeling, with boredom more and more “rebellious citizens” began to appear in the eyes of these men. Fel's brothers bullied him constantly, stealing from him or simply harming him for the fun of it. This, added to the doses of frustration that his father gave him daily made for a lethal combination. As he grew older, larger due to his Epicanthix background, he soon surpassed his brothers in both height and bulk, turning the tables in the exact way that they had impressed upon him prior. Fel became the bully at home, but the quiet, studious boy at the Royal Abridon Academy. Social Adjustment The RAA was the most prestigious schools on the entire world, and when Fel was enrolled, nothing much changed actually. He was very antisocial, never participating in extracurricular activity, and frankly kept to himself. He would not lash out on those that wronged him as school simply because there was nobody to wrong him. The student body was comprised mainly of apathetic, despondent trust fund babies who cared little for the Academy in general. People were reserved, but rates were high, and that was what fueled its existence. Fel enjoyed learning, he truly did. When not pounding upon his brothers, he would be found reading in holo-library of his affluent home. Why would such a quiet boy be the target of such wrath? Perhaps it was his unwanted state within his family. He ceased conflict with his siblings frankly as soon as he could, simply to scare them off, though his father was another story. Indeed, his father was the source of Fel's anger. His deep seated aggression was probably sparked by this man, only to progress in the years to come. The man that crucified him as if he were an expendable loss, just as the men under his command were. This man grew more and more cocky ever since his own father, Mars the Elder passed away in 208 ABY. Fel hated him for this, he hated him for his self-glorification, and the unnecessary glorification of an Emperor that up until he was 5, Fel thought was God. Mars was a man of empty promises, aloof comments, and an inexplicably rude demeanor that made him dreadful to be around. Fel decided though, that he had enough, and sought out to end the life of a man whom he believed didn't deserve the free will that he was so graciously given. He found himself in a position in the early months of his twelfth year where such was possible. First Assassination Attempt For many weeks, Fel kept contact with a shady gentleman who operated out of a back alley in the slum district. Generally forbidden to venture there due to his age and the amount of violence that was constant there, Fel typically snuck around the outposts that forbid his presence and met with the man on multiple occasions. Finally, the boy had found enough money to pay for a small poison tablet that dissolved in liquid, garunteed to kill a man in two minutes. Fel purchased such and utilized it the very same day, only to witness his father fall horrendously ill rather than instant death. An angered young Fel, realizing his age to be a problem, notified the local authority of illegal rackateering and saw the man lose a trial and be carted away for execution, only for Fel to flash the man a grin as he walked to his death. Fel needed a stronger plan for his apparent and new-found obsession with patricide. Before long he met a young man, Ryke, and a girl Dia, each his age. Their friendship fostered an interest in adventure that preoccupied Fel long enough for his father's continued survival. In fact, Fel didn't even attempt another murder in his time spent with Ryke and Dia. A short while after he turned fourteen, the trio ventured out into Abridon's wastelands: relics of the civil war with no value to the world whatsoever. They made a pact that they were adventurers in search of a divine goal, but what did a band of teenagers know? They were naïve, but most certainly up to any challenge that mother nature would give them. In these wastelands, their skills would be tested, their minds broken, and not all of them came out alive. Away from Home Fel was rarely missed at home, alloting him the experience to stay out whenever he choose. In this time, they got a feel for the impovershed, living only with the resources on their backs. Before long, they discovered an age old holding camp that sparked their immediate interest. The trio spent days plundering the camp, living out its buildings, and looting from the long abandoned facility. This was until they encountered a single homeless man who had made the camp his home and was very adamant about keeping trespassers out. He confronted Ryke and Dia, cornering them between the wall and the cliff face, only for Fel, in a panic, to heave a massive rock at the back of this man's cranium and kill him on contact. Mortified at what he had done, Fel spent the remainder of the day wandering in solitude as his friends frantically tried to hide the body. Fel grew paranoid that Dia and Ryke would turn him in or force him into some sort of consequence. Like any 14-year-old, Fel sought to remain out of trouble. And so, Fel planned the impossible and quickly returned to the burial site where his friends attempted to console him. Fel refused their help and lured Ryke away from Dia. The two ventured behind a large holding tank where Fel slashed his friend's throat with a piece of broken glass. He quickly returned to Dia who suspected nothing, tending to the grave of the unsuspecting victim to Fel's actions. He kicked her to the ground and stomped her face against a stone as quickly as he could, turning away so that he wouldn't be forced to bear witness to the death of his final companion. Ryke and Dia were buried within a single shallow grave in close proximity to the homeless man, and Fel left the camp, vowing never to speak of it again. His actions, however, would haunt him for the rest of his teenaged years. Fel became reclusive, refusing to speak to anyone. His nightmares consisted of the very scene with the most misconstrued endings. This was quite noticeable as well, to the point where his father showed him relative compassion in attempting to lend him help. Fel was thrown into chaos, not knowing what to think, believe, even do. His behavior continued up until he was 16. Such as year was only met with nullifying angst that set a tone for his true colors. He became defensive, aggressive, angry at himself and others. The attention gain was something that became unbearable to the young man: the more he tried to withdrawl, the futher engaged others became. He needed a drastic escape from the berating family and the caustic school life that was destroying him from the inside out. Final Assassination Fel traveled to the marketplace, that fateful week that would try his inner strength. Upon purchasing several supplies: ropes, accelerants, and miscellaneous tactical instrumentation, Fel returned to the palace. He sat in wait for as long as four hours, until deep into the night, the immediate members of his family drifted off to sleep. With a fire set in the west hallway that attracted their attention, Fel systematically killed them off in lieu of the frantic scramble to save their belongings. Mars was last, stabbed 47 times over his entire body, though his corpse was not found within the house, but rather hung up with the large Imperial Flag at the center court of the capital city. The entire planet would know of Governor Mars Fel's failures within the Galactic Empire, the publication of the royal family's death would throw revolutions into uncontrollable chaos. Imperial Service Perhaps the first great decision that Fel had ever made was to enroll into the Imperial Academy. He was shipped off to the Academy of Carida as the newest young blood to walk the halls. Impressively, Fel was not the least bit intimidated by the hardened recruits, something to be noted by his superiors, who after giving him a month's trial basis, sent him to Storm Commando School, uttering that he would do great things with himself. And so his training commenced, integrating his daily structure into physical endurance, historical analysis, mental training, and and even more thorough work out. Meals in SC School were scarce, apparently countermeasures that were part of the mental toning sect. Fel had finally passed through nearly a year of written exams, physical testing, and what not, when he was given the green light to graduate with his class. For the fact that he had graduated at the top denoted that he would be given the rank of Senior Lieutenant. His squad was assigned to him, and the disoriented 19-year-old was literally shooed into whatever battle the Empire may encounter. So much pain followed during his conversion training that would pave way to his first actual assignment. Storm commando training was ruthlessly notable, but Fel hadn't the slightest idea what it would truly bring him. He was constantly kept in a state of anxiety, high on alert. He was punished for the slightest mistake, forced and beaten, mistreated beyond any standard Imperial protocol. To further heighten his senses, IT- series interrogation droids were a common and frequent sight, hovering in to all new commandos to “verify” their loyalty. This went on for far longer than necessary, and just as every new soldier was about to break, they were thrust off to battle. Fel found himself quite unable to even stand, let alone fight, and yet somehow he found the internal strength to push forward. The very stake of his career was on the table as he landed on Corellia to take a substantial ship building plant. The fresh recruits were mowed down as soon as they left their dropships, save for Fel and a squad of 5 others. Defying Orders Fel took impromptu command over these men quickly and firmly. Their commander had given them explicit orders to venture on into the line of fire, but Fel blatantly refused, preferring not to risk the lives of the men like him who had sacrificed everything they had to stand on this battlefield. Threatened with a court marshal, Fel pressed forward anyway with these five other men right behind him, loyally and without question. They knew full well that if they were led by any other, an officer even, they would be slaughtered within minutes. Fel, for all intents and purposes, saved their lives. After quite some trekking through the lush woodland, losing a man to a trap-rigged passage, the worn men, running solely from adrenaline, encountered a large bunker network that guarded the entrance to the factory. He was twenty years old when he took the life of the first enemy to the Empire, executing him in front of the prisoners they took after facing fire from the turret emplacements within the bunker. For the crafty squad had devised a way around the line of fire without drawing attention to their movement. It was quick, efficient, and effective as the five men stormed through a small ventilation shaft into the bunker pillbox. There they captured all Alliance soldiers within, who were quite unarmed save for the 100 mm anti-tank cannon and heavy machine guns mounted to the windows. It was then that Fel picked the turret commander indicated by his insignia and shot him in the head, looking him directly in the eyes as he did. Two commandos volunteered to venture back to base with their prisoners, and then there were three: Fel, Max, and Davis to clear out an entire base. The idea was quickly hatched that instead of the impossibility of capturing a fifty-acre large base camp and refinery, they would destroy it. They made their way to a small command outlet by following the tunnel network and downloaded the schematics and layout as quickly as they could. Fighting their way through a few armed patrols, Davis was killed by shrapnel from a fragmentation grenade, leaving Max and Fel to fend for themselves as they pushed through into the lower reactor. In total, there were 6 reactor generators, Fel concluded that the destruction of one would create a chain reaction and destroy the entire complex. Their biggest hurtle was fighting through a massive guard detail with weapons that were constantly jamming. They had very little ammunition, and on Fel's last shot, a well placed blast to a gas barrel, he took down five enemy troops. He slung his firearm around his back, deciding to keep this weapon for future use, and pulled his pistol. Upon deactivating the electron-current shield, he and Max blasted at the cords until a spark ignited the volatile reaction chemicals and set fire to the surrounding area. They had very little time to escape, and no evac vessel to assist them. It was the epitome of helplessness, and with the loss of their comrades, demoralization. With the rawest of determination, however, Max and Fel discarded their body armor and helmets, sprinting through the tunnels without a care which soldiers they encountered. At one point, they even shoved two men in their way to the ground with running momentum. Finally they had reached the pillbox they entered through, and in just enough time, for behind them they heard an ear-shattering pop and then a hiss as a column of fire raced down the tunnel, followed by even more, even louder pops as Fel's theory became reality and the other generators exploded as well. As they jogged from the complex, Fel turned to catch a glimpse of the white hot inferno that was the base, and the thick black smoke that had crawled into the air. Two men had just taken down an entire base with fluid teamwork, as if Fel and Max were in sync with each other. They were forced to make camp for the night before venturing back to the garrison where Rios, one of the men who had left to escort the prisoners, clawed into their clearing. The man was badly wounded, both of his legs blown clean off and his face littered with bloody cuts and bruises. He told Fel and Max that on their way back, Enzo, the second commando, tripped a wired mine that killed him instantly and incapacitated Rios. The prisoners were given the opportunity to escape and they did just that. Rios pleaded with Fel to put him out of his misery, and with a grim nod from Max, Fel un-holstered his pistol and pressed the weapon between his eyes, angling the trajectory so that a crippled soldier wouldn't feel a thing. With their morale literally shattered, the two men returned to the garrison only to be placed under immediate custody and thrown into a cell. The base commander then confronted them, accusing Fel of disobeying direct orders. When they were escorted to the commanding operation general, the commander once again placed his case upon Fel, and when Max stood to speak in Fel's defense, the commander personally executed him for incompetence. Lashing Out He had never felt anything like it before. His anger suddenly skyrocketed and Fel sprung forward delivering punch after punch after punch into the commander's face, throat, and chest, only to pick up a steel chair and further bash him into a bloody mess. The soldiers who attempted to restrain the young man were either hit with the very chair or shoved off. Fel even comandeered one soldier's weapon and fired on the surrounding troops. Finally, after at least a dozen men jumped onto him, Fel was subdued and later brought to a Council of commanders to face his probable execution. On the contrary, however. When he was brought before the high command, they commended him for his quick reaction, ruthless disposition, and more importantly his tactical brilliance when taking out the Alliance base. As it turned out, the garrison commander was quite disliked, and the only thing that kept him in power was his family's influential place in the Galaxy. With Fel's brutal beatings to the man, they could formulate a story how a crazed prisoner attacked him, with the wounds to prove it. For his actions of both merit and pride to the Empire, he was awarded the Imperial Medal of Honor and promoted directly from the Lieutenant grade to Captain. With that, he was given the opportunity of a lifetime: A handpicked battle company, with him as its commander, and with him as its training overseer. Without hesitation, Fel spent a week straight picking names, statistics, and skills before he finally came up with a roster. Thus, the 51st Company was born, and of the 150 men that were assigned to it, not one of them lost their lives in its next operation. They were sent to Kuat, to take the shipyard ring. It was Fel's second battle and he was already spending it in an armchair. It was almost unbearable to do, and even though the Empire had lost the battle, losing over 60% of its strike force, the 51st retreated unscathed. It was one of Fel's proudest moments to watch these men walk through the hanger doors to their barracks cruiser, dirtied and charred from blasters, but without a wound to be seen. Captain Fel, of course, was certainly not finished with the battles that were to come, though instead of serving as the typical armchair commander, he ventured down to the field with his men on a constant basis. Why, in fact during the Siege of Kessel he landed, stepped onto the rock of a world, surveyed the area and then summarily led the charge on the prison foundries. His men were fiercely loyal to him, something commended by his superiors and what led to his promotion to Major about a month and a half later. Even still he fought directly on the front lines with the men he felt such a regard for. Strangely enough though was his growing recklessness that usually went away with experience. Notably, when the young Major was 23 he led an entire platoon of men into a deathtrap that wiped out half of them. It became apparent that only the lives of the 51st had any significance to him, and he became notorious as “The Wolf” whose fearsome tactics employed casualties on both sides. Leading to Retirement Even so, Fel was an accomplished commander who became feared and respected heavily throughout the Empire. Once again came a time where the 51st was to be deployed to Tatooine to quell a growing resistance. These rebels were heavily fortified in the back quadrant of Mos Eisly where Fel ordered Armored Division 12, attached to the now 51st Battalion, to draw the heavy fire away from the auxilary entrance. With a squad of ten commandos, led by Fel himself, the doors were opened after a bit of strategic intervention on their part. Fel equipped himself with a sniper rifle and took down seventeen of the twenty rebels on guard duty while a blast from the armored mechanism killed the remaining three. It was here on Tatooine where Fel's affinity with a rifle was noted by the scenario commander. As soon as the rebels fell, he was approached and asked to train and lead a smaller detail of men: snipers. Fel would oblige. For about three months, Fel made the long process of picking names, this time being forced to make his roster out of men with the most perfect battle record. Such a long time it took, and when he finally came up with a preliminary force, he was denied half the men and told to dig deeper. And so he did until he could construct a roster comprised of only Imperial perfection. These men had never made a single mistake in their careers. Mostly NCO's, Fel ordered them back to Bastion where they would train under him for the next year. It had begun, perhaps the shortest year of Fel's life. Now 24, he and these men whose identities were effectively thrown away, embarked on an infiltration mission where as a four man group, took out 3/5th of the Alliance Intelligence Command, allowing the Empire to further implant units behind their lines without so much as suspicion. Sith Career With a promotion to Colonel after his exploits taking down the high commanders, Fel met with then-Emperor Regoram himself, where he was awarded the Emperor's will medal. It was rather strange in meeting the Emperor, his dark aura touched Fel deeply and made him quite curious of the odd connection he felt. It was as soon as Regoram had laid the brass upon his chest that his spine rattled, short circuiting his brain to a loss of words. Luckily, all Fel was required to do was stand at attention and look as respectful as possible. Still, Fel wondered if he possessed this “dark magic” that he had witnessed many times on the field alongside the Empire's Sith counterparts. He began to look into the Force and eventually discovered his own ability, in the midst of a battle, actually. His men had been sent down, not as a sniper team, but rather the classic infantry team that was the 51st when they were completely blocked off from the rest of the main battle force. Fel lifted a massive stone pillar that had fallen before them just high enough to prop it on another piece of wreckage to allow a small crawlspace for the men to scuttle through between the canyon that they found themselves trapped within. The pillar had to have weighed over a thousand pounds that no man could ever lift single handedly. Even if the actual height was just under three feet, it was still enough to strike his men with awe as they regrouped with the main battalion. Stories soon circulated about how the Iron Wolf had saved them from certain death, as they were being pursued by an Alliance spec force at the time, and blocked off the encroaching enemy from the camp. These stories, like any, became exaggerated over time, and it only added to the growing aura of might and glory that was the Colonel. They called him the Raven of Death, the Mass Prodigy of the Empire, and the Savior of the 51st, among others. The ego began to get to him. By the time he had been promoted to High Colonel, Fel deemed his powerful intrigue with the Force to be too much to bear. He applied for resignation but was denied on two occasions, before finally be given an honorable retiring right when he turned 30. It was not uncommon for young men to retire and live happy, comfortable lives from then on, but Fel was far from finished. He spent a few weeks in the Imperial library, only to find that most information on the Force had been purged to protect the general public. Fel would have to resort to old fashioned tracking and hunting to find what he desired. There was a reason he choose the Sith over the Jedi, mainly because of the still bubbling rage that flowed beneath his calm disposition. For so many years he was angry with every mistake he ever made, enraged by the family that he 'left behind' and very mindful of his future. In the final week to his service to the Empire, he met a woman by the name of Rache. Their relationship was quite short lived, ending in a one night stand. She revealed very little to him, save for her name, but deep within the back of his mind he felt a strange energy within her just as he had with the Emperor. As he would come to discover in the future, Rache was using him, for she felt the darkness within her, and had the premonition that he would become of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy. She bore an offspring that came from Fel's 'perfection' so to speak, much to his eventual chagrin. Knowing that their relationship was nothing more than that of a sexual one, Fel hadn't the slightest complaint when she left him in the middle of the night where he double backed to the Imperial outpost to be given his honorable discharge papers and documents. With a final word of goodbyes to his commanders and subordinates, he transferred control of the 51st to his right hand man, captain Reji Kadron, Max's biological son, a young boy that Fel took under his wing. He was off to map his future. He knew that with the Sith Order, he could productively turn all of his anger, hatred and animosity into something productive and worthwhile. With that, the young man still harbored strong resentment against the Jedi when they had wiped out a group of his men right before his eyes, as well as their alliance to the insufferable Republic which he hated so much. Upon discovering the location of the Sith Academy on Zoist, Fel quickly discarded the majority of his belongings that held any sentimental value to him, which included Max's dog tags, and embarked on the exodus of a lifetime. Fel was greeted originally by a young, over-educated young warrior by the name of Toryndyr. He claimed to have sensed a dark past within the mind and soul of a young Jaster Fel, who simply and brashly chortled in his name. This was, however, what Fel had come here for: a master willing to instruct him and he quickly changed his attitude to that of respect. Within the first week of his training, Fel had already grasped the fundamental values of Sith tradition, ideals, and even a few new powers along the way. He exhibited extreme brutality, however, when faced with the destruction of a pillar as part of a training exercise. The pillar could have been taken down with one strategic blow, instead Fel put his entire might into taking it down with his bare hands. His master was certainly not pleased, and he was met with repercussions. Though, no matter how much he failed, his master still accepted him, which led Fel to the belief that his master was not the embodiment of the Darkside that he played himself to be. He was sent to Dantooine, though, to find a crystal that bonded to him and then construct a lightsaber. For the time prior to this, he had been using an old Jedi lightsaber confiscated after the battle of Kessel. The level of personalization necessary for this task was overwhelming, but Fel obediently took to the task. On Dantooine, he reached the crystal caves in the north prairie with relative ease, after stealing a speeder and crawling through the three foot tall tunnels that made them up, Fel eventually reached an empty cavern with a lone crystal shard growing from its center. Fel was tantalized by this entity, and immediately went to take it only to be electrocuted to the touch. After a few moments of thought, he reached out into the Force to form a small barrier around his hand, just enough from keeping the painful electricity at bay. It stung him even when he placed it into his pocket, and it burned at his eyes just to look at it. He was naïve though, and didn't quite understand the value of it until his master had taken it from him for his failure with the Imperials. Just earlier he had taken the lives of twenty crewmen serving aboard an orbiting Star Destroyer. Toryndyr implored Fel to write a letter of condolences, which, he begrudgingly did eventually, but not before driving his master's mentality more toward the light. It was later that his master confided in Fel that he was indeed turning toward the light side and was going to rejoin the Jedi. Their last meeting together was on Mustafar, where Toryndyr taught Fel the elusive power Force Lightning, which would evolve into Fel's signature move. Fel's anger boiled, but he promised his master who had promoted him to Warrior, that he would continue the legacy and train other students. As a result, Fel was given the very Star Destroyer that he attacked as a vessel to use during his further travels around the Galaxy. He embarked to Telos, in an effort to let off certain steam, only to discover a young smuggler Tsukiko and outcast Jedi Jake Oparus. Both were fugitives to the Empire, and Fel only felt obliged to turn them in. Things became complicated, however, and eventually a republic vessel led by a Captain Miller became involved. After a rather large skirmish on all fronts of both Fel's men and the Republic and later Jedi, they had relocated to Fel's Star Destroyer. In the midst of the conflict, many of the critical systems within the ship were deactivated, sending it spiraling into the Citadel Station. Fel narrowly survived and made a hasty retreat after realizing his defeat. Such devastated him, sending him into a fit of defiance which lasted years. This was until he had been patrolling the outer rim in a new vessel. Imperial Primarch Aeaolen Kicka requested to board, seemingly out of nowhere. Fel was surprised to say the least, and made the mistake of disrespecting the man to the point where he was punished by Aeaolen's superior Force Mastery. Fel had underestimated Aeaolen, overestimated himself, and his arrogance had once again led to his defeat. He threw himself into a downward spiral from there. Fel questioned himself heavily, wondering whether his decisions were justified, whether he deserved to suffer. It was not until his epiphany on Korriban did he learn his mistakes. He met within the tombs the person he would least expect to: the very man who had brutally punished him just months before. Together, and after some reprimands on the part of Fel, they fostered a mutual understanding. After their unexpected meeting, Fel moved on to secure a position as Sith Honored Warrior, where he began to desensitize himself in the name of the Sith. He punished himself to the point of sadomasochism on a daily basis, gathering a total disregard for those below him, but not enough so that he would belittle them like the arrogant bitch he once was. He became ruthless, totally devoid of emotion, and it worried those around him. It was then that Fel was approached once more by Aeaolen Kicka, admitting him into the mason-like organization known as the Sith Inquisition. With his new titles, he was responsible for finding, capturing or eliminating the heretics and traitors that had plagued the Sith Order for so many years. It was quite the task, eliminating an entire scourge of individuals was a daunting responsibility. Even more so amazing was the amount of enthusiasm that he took to when doing so. One documented case states that when Fel approached a rather large settlement he suspected of harboring a witch and burned it to the ground without warning, killing all who resided within. Another case states that Fel encountered a consular ship whose ambassador was guilty of selling Imperial secrets to the Republic. Fel captured all aboard and mercilessly tortured them before dipping their bodies, in bulk, into a large vat of liquid metal. With his prolonged success with the Inquisition came his promotion to Judgement Inquisitor, and more importantly, Sith Councilman. A Sith Lord, Fel, 42, was indeed. With only a few short months holding its rank, his friend Aeaolen had something different in store; he was to rise up to the recently purged Council, where they would start a new in galactic conquest. As the Lord of Support, his first task was to take the backwater planet of Tinnel IV. Fel dispatched immediately. With him was a highly trained group of men: The 51st which he had specially requested be transferred directly to his control. Much to his dismay, the 51st had been dismantled, prompting a weeks worth of time to reassign all former members. He would have his most trusted fighting force at all costs, and they would fight. Xis Imperious, a Jedi Master who was also sent to defend from his attack, met Fel's forces with his own squad of troops, and a terrible battle ensued. It was so much of a bloodbath that both forces needed to pull out due to massive loss of men. Fel emerged victorious in a lightsaber duel, and that was the last that he ever saw of Xis, his actions however, had instigated the War. They called war, apparently, because an anonymous Imperial hijacked a Nebula cruiser from the Republic, leaving Fel's actions relatively unknown. He was fine with such, however. He sought no recognition, instead concentrating more on his new found command within both the Sith and Empire. A short time had passed and Fel took control of another ship: The Phantom. This ship was a part of his personal fleet called Black Squadron. When the Chiss invaded Felucia, it was The Phantom that was sent to support War General Kavar. During an intense battle between the Empire, Chiss, and Republic, The Phantom was fatally damaged after a missile struck her bridge, and one of her own torpedos exploded in its tube. Fel himself was mortally wounded, and only kept alive by sheer hatred. When Republic forces began to board his ship, Fel only ordered the evacuation of his personal guard units. Near Death on Felucia Fel left the officers, including Major Reji Kadron, all to die in an apparent act of complete desinsitivity. Fel was so deeply immersed in the Dark Side that he allowed his own friend's son die as a result. Fel abandoned ship just before activating its self destruct and crashed an already damaged TIE Fighter on Felucia's surface. From there it was the fight of his life. He had already lost temporary use of his eye from the flash damage on his ship, and he was also scarred, broken, and crippled within in inch of his life. But he held on with all of his hatred. He finally reached a clear zone to be picked up by the Imperial Guards, but a bombardment order from the Council broke Fel even more after the Inquisitor was caught in an explosion and broke both of his legs, burning the rest of his body with charred plasma in the process. The shuttle that had come to pick him up was blasted to pieces, and his evacuation unit was killed. He was on his own. Even broken and near-dead, Fel crawled to a newly cleared zone and dragged himself into a Sentinel-class landing ship. The dying Sith was hurried to a hospital on Bastion. A rapid reconstruction his destroyed body went underway. Fel ordered surgeons to keep him awake during the operation to allow his hatred to burn. Without it, he would die as soon as the anesthesia kicked in. Fel was given heavy treatment, but expected to live in certain pain for the remainder of his life. His femoral bone was pieced back together. His shattered knees were repaired, cracked ribs were fixed, a collapsed lung was re-inflated, his ruptured kidney was sealed, his lower spine was also slightly reconstructed with a bacta and nanotechnology, and all shrapnel was removed. The entire procedure left him with hundreds of scars all over his body, but his requests were respected, and not an artificial replacement was added. He would endure. The pain that followed was quite intense, but Fel learned to live with it, even drawing upon it to fuel his rage and hatred when the situation called for it. He found himself back on Felucia a short time later when the battle had cleared and all that remained were destroyed fauna and wreckage. With that, though, lurked his old master, Toryndyr AKA Frei whom he had sensed in the battle prior. And so the Sith Lord returned to exact his anger on the one thing that lived that still caused him hatred. Frei had betrayed him so long ago, and now Fel surpassed him tenfold. His death was made brutal and painful as Fel literally sliced into his legs with a fixed blade and let him bleed out before severing his hand with a lightsaber. Still, Frei pulled himself back to the Jedi Temple defying death herself before succumbing to his wounds in the arms of those who truly accepted him. It made Fel sick. He was far from finished though. Earlier within his career as Sith, he had learned of the circumstances to his relationship with Rache all those years ago. She had bore a daughter named Sofia, and Fel quickly moved to destroy both of them, not wanting to risk emotional attachment. What he found however, was Sarah, Rache's sister who informed him of her death. She had hidden away the daughter whom was not on the top of Fel's priorities, but instead murdered Sarah in cold blood. In an effort to protect the young Sofia, the Jedi order neglected to assist in the event that she may find out. Their plan was like a double edged sword, however, and she did find out, only to blame Sarah's death on that of the Jedi. Fel would later meet Sofia, who changed her name to Zilaya and joined the Empire. It was a meeting of coincidence, and Fel was more than surprised, choosing not to tell her of her lineage. With that aside, and the stress that was his former self effectively eliminated from his life, Fel returned to the Sith and trained a few apprentices along the way, humoring his former master just enough so that he didn't die with nothing after all. He would continue his rampage as an Inquisitor well into his time on the Council. It was not until Mar Gore stepped down was Aeaolen given the spot of Emperor, and when he came back, he came back with a storm. Fel was sent to Kuat, where another battle to epic scales was about to take place. It was worse than Fel thought, and his Star Destroyer had contradicted its self and was indeed wrecked, nearly killing him in the process. Kaut was a bloodbath, nothing more, and before he was forced to pull his forces out of the field, he witnessed the detonation of a nuclear bomb, a weapon thought to be extinct, used on the majority of his ground forces. An explosion ripped through the planet so large that Fel could see it from space. The losses on Kaut were not enough to discourage him though, and he was soon sent to Vjun where a resistance had ravaged the forces in the area. Armed with the 51st, Fel made short work of the planet and sent his armored detachments through every angle of their capital city to root out any insurgency. After the public executions to dissuade any further uprisings, Fel set forth for Bast Castle, Darth Vader's former stronghold and current operations base for this little band of rebels. Fel rained down unholy Hell upon the building, confronting the leader at the highest spire and dangling him over the ledge amidst his pleas for mercy. He was dropped, and Fel spat in his direction to officially bring an end to the pathetic bout of defiance. In that time, however, he had become quite accustomed to Bast Castle, and ordered his forces to make garrison. The fortress would serve as his private base for the remainder of his life. Even when he wasn't, the 51st was always there. Dark Lord of the Sith and Sith Emperor The next year, following more of his heroic victories in the name of his organizations, Aeaolen approached him again with the proposition of a lifetime, far more significant than any other task he had ventured off to: The position of Dark Lord of the Sith. With Fel's command over the order, and Aeaolen's power as Emperor, the two factions allied on countless occassions. Even after Fel had appointed a totally new Council of his most trusted advisors, he still felt a bit of uncertainty in his position. With such aside, however, he pushed forth the Death Campaign, a mass purge of any Republic or Jedi supporters within Sith and Imperial space in an effort to demoralize the respective factions. This was one of his greatest successes, as he pushed the Jedi into near extinction and secured his supremacy as undisputed leader of the Sith. Within a few years, 6 to be exact, Fel and Aeaolen met once more, and after a televised holonet broadcast from the Imperial News Network, the two had declared the merging of each faction. The Sith Empire was born, with Aeaolen as the Sith Emperor, and Fel as the Supreme Dark Lord. When Aeaolen made the decision to venture off into the Unknown regions, Fel found himself leading the entire Empire. The Galaxy was in the palm of his hand, and he could do as he pleased, but he held back. Frankly, as he would later state, he found the position quite boring. When not reviewing tactics, reports, and the written material of Imperial rule, he was swarmed with meetings of delegates, addressees and among others, officers. He decided that in the best interest to the Empire and to his mentality, he would coordinate a schism that would place him in direct control of a New Sith Order once again. Not long before this, Fel and Aeao discovered their relations as half brothers, which meant that Aeaolen's son, Hadrian, was his actual nephew. Hadrian was a charasmatic young man, and he was just what the Empire needed to carry on. After several meetings with both his brother and nephew, they had planned that Hadrian would take the reigns of the Empire, rename it the Kicka Empire and 'expel' all force users to be led off by Fel. With such taken care of, the split couldn't have gone any more smoothly. Fel led his sect off and called it the New Sith Order, and he the creator, though his second reign was even more short lived than that of an Emperor. Even so, when he left the New Sith Order, he gave it little mercy. He deemed that if these men and women truly were powerful, they could adapt and maintain. They were thrown into infighting, and Fel had enough. Post-Sith Leaving the Order Over the course of the next year, Fel took a head start in abandonment of the order, as he called it. Fel ventured on a final mission, Korriban, where he had buisiness for himself to attend to. There was somebody, or some thing that Fel had to find out for himself. It’s name was Marka Ragnos. Fel had read countless holocrons on the entity, even an excerpt from his own. Sealed in his tomb on Korriban, he was rumored to still remain. Fel needed guidance, for what he would do next was only affecting him. When he arrived at the overgrown, arid tomb, he was forced into a battle with moving extreme amounts of rubble, creatures, and an underground labrynith, Fel discovered the location of the hidden sacrcophagus. As much as he would've liked to, he refused to turn back until he had achieved the advice of the great Sith Lord Fel’s training, as both a Dark Lord and a true warrior had prepared him. For over 3 days, Fel sat in the center of the great tomb, no food, water, or contact with the outside world. It took three days, and ever Sith Spell that he knew to open the ancient casket which entrapped Ragnos. Finally, after much effort, and even some physical assertion, Fel opened the heavy stone. Sith Energies blasted out in every which direction. The great entity had shown himself, but it was not Ragnos, and Fel had been tricked. After a short duel with this spirit that led to Fel's exit point being cut off completely, Fel asked the creature what it was. It's hollow whispers revealed it to be the actual spirit of the Dark Side its self, which Fel had a hard time believing, but went along anyway. He was frusterated with the spirit's trickery, and refused to hear it out until it proved its self to him. With the strength of a thousand men, Fel felt massive pain throughout his entire body. When Fel looked down to examine himself, he found the word “Jen'ari'taral'ari,” (ancient Sith for Dark Truth Lord) burned across the flesh of his left forearm. The spirit hissed at him, calling its self Bogan over and over and calling him the Saarai-kaar before materializing. It was the image of a man without a face, and when Fel took a double take, it had his face before it knocked him to the ground calling him the Demon, and the physical embodiment of the Dark Side. Fel, boiling with nothing short of pure hatred, lashed out at the spirit, calling it weak, spineless, unable to live for its self to which the creature, cackling, dissappeared. In unbelieveable rage, Fel levitated off the ground in a mist of red and black and delivered a Force Repluse so large, combined with a scream so earshattering that a massive hole was blown through the tomb. Fel made his escape, clutching his new marking as he did so. He needed much time to think on the matter. Returning to the Galaxy Sometime later, between the harbinging months of the New Sith Order under Dark Lord Seiryu Akatsuki, Fel returned to the Galaxy in search of nothing short of sitting back to watch the impending war commence. He and Seiryu, who was more than gracious to see his return, met on the first occasion to Fel’s return, during which he was made the Warlord of the Sith Order. Apparently revered once more, Fel took to his usual solitude and patrolled the Galaxy with his own line of ships until an idea hatched upon his mind. This was a plot that would go on to emotionally affect his family and those around him, all in order to benefit him, and only him. He was devious and spiteful with this plan, and went to great lengths to ensure that it would work quickly and perfectly. Before enacting on his sinister choice, he made the decision to confront his daughter, and aboard her Bellator Star Destroyer, he told her in the most blunt manner possible that she was his offspring, and the very brute that she dispised so in their previous meetings was indeed her father. She was taken aback, and Fel left her with the looming thoughts on her mind, unwittingly setting her up for even further emotional trauma when he would execute his plot. The streak that Fel had taken was that of evil, in the last weeks before his plan, he had truly evolved into the Demon-like title that was forced upon him. He grew his hatred, anger, and every dark thought imaginable to prepare himself for this plot, for he would need to bottle up raw emotion in order for such to succeed. And so Fel came into contact with the newest Mandalore: A man by the name of Wolf and presented his ideas in secret over the next month and a half. Fel would allow Mandalore to best him in battle, so that Fel could experiment with his attained Force Spirit in order to overtake the body of someone with a far younger and youthful frame and metabolism. For Fel’s physique had begun to lapse with his passing age, and his plan entailed the commandeering of a body that would grant him physical strength for years to come and pass. The idea came with great risk, for Fel’s spirit was untested against Chaos its self, but with weeks of coordination, Fel and Mandalore had worked out a proposition: Fel would go on to retain strength and power, while Mandalore would be given the glory of besting the revered Demon in battle. "Death" On Elona the 6th, Fel confronted Mandalore on the planet Concord Dawn, and the two waged quite the convincing battle which even involved his own men against Wolf’s Mandalorians. When the agreed time limit surpassed, Fel opened himself to vital attacks from the Mandalore’s weapon. He was struck by 16 projectiles around his torso, 9 on his arms and legs, and a completely demolished skull inconceivable that a mere shotgun did so much damage. Yet, before he died, Fel released all energy and hatred about him, and his soul quietly slipped away into the Netherworld. He was not gone, and would lie in wait until the best possible moment to exact his plot. He would find a new body, one that surpassed his in physical ability and life expectancy. Such could suck his spirit off into the void its self, but along with the benefit of a new, more powerful body, Fel took it as the greatest challenge of all: to look Death square in the eye and defy it. He was willing to risk all to do so. With the very aspect of burial taken care of by Seiryu, Fel was entombed within the walls of Korriban to the request of his datapad, which acted as a will in the event of his death. The doors were sealed with the intention that they would not be opened again, but Fel estimated the greediness of man, and knew it only to be a matter of time before some tenacious young Sith or Darksider opened the forbidden doors to his tomb in search of artifacts or the Dark Side its self. What Fel did not consider, was that the one who would open the tomb about 6 months later would be his own grief stricken son, Gaz. The boy had arrived on Korriban to seek out his Father’s spirit, and felt it to be no better of a place than within the very tomb. And so, Gaz sought and found the sarcophagus, and he beckoned for his father to help, and when Fel refused to show, Gaz went as far as to insult him, calling him out for his flaws in the heat of his own emotion, calling him a coward… A coward. Ressurection From there, Fel’s next action was out of pure impulse and frustration. The Demon Lord swept through the stone walls of his own Temple, and engorged into the very body of his son. Completely unaware until the last moment of his life, Gaz Fel suffered the pain of his mind and soul being forced from his very frame, the crunching of his spine in place of a new, that of his father. Gaz was literally destroyed, his broken spirit was taken by a waiting chaos that was originally intended for Fel, to endure an eternity of suffering based on all the atrocities that Fel had ever commited. Gaz was young, weak, and no doubt unable to endure. Fel could not even think of the horrors that he had just placed upon his own child who was completely unable to even manifest himself. But the Demon felt no remorse, and with his daughter, Zilaya Fel as his witness, he stepped out of the clutches of the afterlife in a triumphant blaze of glory. He was the Angel of Death, and he would return to what he did best: placing the firm grasp of terror across the Galaxy. Personality and Traits Revered for his quick-to-think, down-to-business and brutal point of view, Jaster Fel has evolved through countless adversity that paved the way for what he is today. He was brash, hot headed, fiery even; a young man who took to heart his insignificant place upon joining the Sith Order. It was with extreme prejudice did he finally learn from the errors of his ways and sought to adjust to the life that would prove to be his literal livelihood, the Sith Lord, Dark Lord, and later Emperor that stands as Fel. They say that such arrogance runs in the Fel Bloodline until finally cleansed after years and years of brutal punishment, harsh training; the self hate that curdled this blood into ice that runs through the man's veins. He is cold, calculating, spiteful of those who have done him wrong; the past he clings to because he is incapable of letting go. He is, from his walk alone, the physical embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force, asserting himself as the epitome of sentient fear, anger, hatred, jealousy, all concentrated into one body. This body has been forced under so much pressure that it's simply taken over the way that he lives. It is indeed the Dark Side, a curse as he proclaims it to be, that little by little he has harnessed control to the point where his experiences with it have made him openly critical of the creed that Darksiders adhere to, mocking the foolish beliefs of the Sith Order, and even more so denying any leadership of the Force, for it is a vicious beast that can only be tamed, never owned. A tool, he calls it (the Force,) a tool that follows orders like a slave, submits to punishment like a slave, but can lash the very same brutality right back at both the user and recipient. The illusions laced with the complex of superiority that both the Jedi and Sith latch to sickens him deeply as the Demon blatantly refuses to be branded with the trademark of one wrong or another. The notion of good and evil is a double sided blade, and Fel expresses his deep seated aversion to conflict between giant organized systems of self-righteousness, each system only too delighted to find that the other is wicked, each only too glad that the sins give it the pretext for still deeper hatred and animosity. It is the foolish preset of competition that makes up each spectrum of the Force, and if he had to choose he would've stepped away from it long ago. What latches him to the Dark Side are the needy spirits, Bogan, Ragnos, or even the needy lords of time's past, manifestations which all came before him in clear weakness, trying to force their own troubles upon him. He supposes that this is his weakness, his pity for the weak that only live... or exist to wallow in failure. He finds himself as a custodian, righting the wrongs of those before him only for him to step away and watch his work crash down by an ambitious successor. The Sith Order prove to be an instance to which he devoted half of his career into strengthening its bond with the Dark Side. He retired, later to discover that his naivety in believing the order to be self-sufficient without his guidance had peaked to a cringe worthy level. Fel isn't a very complex man, for he has simple tastes, simple interests, and frankly a simple goal. He is quite reserved, typically speaking only when spoken to. His strengths include a wide variety of combat techniques, tactical calculation, anything that involves warfare, really. He is a brilliant man caught in a Galaxy where his violence has created the impression that he'd be a mindless brute who solves his problems using his physical intimidation alone. On the contrary, Fel avoids battle-based confrontation in general, though he is not above enacting physical violence when he observes the stupidity of another man or woman when he deems fit. It is because of his prowess that he's proved both on and off the battlefield that grants him the privilege to do so. Perhaps it is narrow mindedness on his part, though many choose to submit to his wrath to avoid a much worse repercussion. He was never an accomplished orator though. His charisma is in quite an abundance, but the lack of skill on the front to rally others to his cause has always been lacking. For this, he remains quite independent; rarely if ever will Fel accept the help of another simply because he was raised an isolationist. Fel grew up in an Imperial society, his own father a (less-than) prominent member of the Imperial Army serving with more-than-necessary distinction. Fel was rather rebellious, however. He didn't exactly see eye to eye with Imperial ideals until long into his own service with the Military. Even then, however, his views were shaken at best. He did not appreciate the pompous demeanor of the suck up junior officers, especially when he found himself with more command which led him to hate “ass-kissing” in general. If designated a political faction, Fel is more an anarchist, or if anything a Meritocrat, believing that leaders should be chosen based on their actual ability rather their lineage, though he tends to push away politics in general, detaching himself from governmental responsibility. He is quite opposed to change and harnesses the mindset that no matter what he does, or how widely known his name becomes, he is an insignificant part of a Galaxy, 99.9% of which couldn't give a damn of his accomplishments. Fel is a realist, knowing full well that there is so much more than a single galaxy that lies through the maw of the Cosmos. He bothers not to rationalize his theoretical mindset, making him somewhat of a deep thinker, though closed off from the scrutiny of others, Fel finds a sort of inner security. Perhaps it be a brief rest from his demon archetype. He lives within a cruel world, a universe where survival of the fittest is only foreshadowed by natural selection its self. He does not suffer fools lightly and has a difficult time getting along with others, no doubt a result of his fierce independence. Fel carries the weight of everything he's done, from the relatively decent to the gut-wrenchingly frightening. The piercing screams of all he's done harm to swarm his head whenever he attempts to so much as meditate. They call for mercy but shall have none as Fel is caught in a perpetual time machine of sorts. Such makes life very miserable, but he endures not just to overcome such adversity, but because any effort to save himself would be self-perceived as weak, downright mentally intolerant. He regrets nothing, though, and such is what makes Fel so unnerving. He cares little for the regard of others and will step on anyone in his path to achieve what he desires. For the Demon is desensitized, thinking more like a machine that sorts its way through an illogical Galaxy.